FIG. 1 is a side and elevated view of a vehicle, as described in the present disclosure.
FIG. 2 is a rear and elevated view of the vehicle according to FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a rear and side elevated view of a portion of the vehicle, as described in the present disclosure.
FIG. 4 is a rear and side elevated view showing portions of the vehicle in exploded form.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view taken generally along lines 5xe2x80x945 of FIG. 4 wherein the elements are not exploded from one another and are shown according to a first position.
FIG. 6 is a further sectional view taken generally along lines 5xe2x80x945 of FIG. 4 wherein the elements are not exploded from one another and are shown according to a second position.